Leyendas en slugterra
by ShowDown-SlugTerra
Summary: Un fanfict de mi serie favorita, con riesgos, aventuras, humor, romance, con mi pareja favorita, Elixie (Eli y Trixie)
1. Chapter 1

Regreso

Habían pasado tres meses desde que la Banda de Shane se separó y tomaran sus propios rumbos, Kord se encargaba del Taller de Mecas, Eli estaba en el refugio, Pronto atendiendo sus responsabilidades en Colina Topo y Trixie era Directora de cine. Así fueron las cosas hasta que un día, como por obra del destino, alguien pide ayuda a cada uno de ellos, alguien desconocido y desde un extraño, oscuro y misterioso lugar, aun así, los héroes atienden al llamado y corren hacia ese sospechoso lugar y allí, se encuentran después de todo este tiempo

Eli: Trixie? Eres Tú?

Trixie: Eli? Hola! Cómo estás?

Eli: Un poco mal, pero mejor ahora que estas aquí

Trixie se sonrojó al oír dicho argumento, al ver esto Eli, toma un poco de nervios

Trixie: Y por qué has estado mal?

Eli: Porque los extrañaba, bueno, extrañaba estar juntos, quiero decir, eh, a lo que me refiero, es que, éramos un gran equipo

Luego de un rato llega otro compañero, nuestro mecánico favorito, Kord

Kord: Chicos? Ah, que felicidad encontrarlos! Y de paso, Qué hacen aquí?

Eli: Ah, sí, lo olvidaba, me llegó un extraño mensaje pidiendo ayuda

Kord: Igual a mi!

Trixie: A mí también!

Eli: Umm, Qué extraño…

Trixie: ¿Qué cosa?

Eli: Bueno, pensaba que es extraño que alguien nos esté reuniendo

Kord: Por qué es extraño? Probablemente solo necesite toda la ayuda posible

Mientras ellos discutían el por qué alguien los reunía, llega el último miembro de la banda, interrumpiendo la conversación con su perseverancia, el topoide vanidoso, Pronto

Pronto: O quizá este alguien sabe que el único capaz de salvarlo es el increíble, Pronto!

Eli, Trixie, Kord: Pronto?!

Pronto: El mismo, me da gusto volver a verlos chicos!

De repente, la puerta del lugar se cierra detrás de ellos y una voz se escucha hablar

?: Jajaja, Vaya, recibieron mi cordial invitación, Banda de Shane!

Eli: Quién eres? Qué invitación?

?: Pues, un supuesto mensaje pidiendo ayuda, no te suena familiar?

Trixie: Y qué es lo que quieres?

?: Venganza, o más bien, la revancha!

Kord: Revancha?

?: Si, o no me recuerdan? Soy yo, el Amo del Juego!

Eli, Trixie, Kord, Pronto: Amo del Juego?!

Kord: Lo había olvidado, la última vez escapó

Eli: Bueno, no quiero decir se los dije pero, se los dije! Era muy extraño que alguien nos reuniera así y después de todo este tiempo

Amo del Juego: Jajaja! Bien, si ya terminaron de parlotear, es hora de empezar a jugar, solo que esta vez, no podrán librarse de mí!

Eli: Bien, pues eso ya lo veremos

Amo del Juego: No, tú lo veras! Porque lo que tengo preparado, acabara con ustedes. No me tomé la molestia de invitarlos aquí para perder, sino para destruirlos!

De repente las luces se apagaron y cuando volvieron a encender, cada uno estaba en un cuarto diferente, Eli en un cuarto de ilusiones, Kord en una especie de simulador de jungla de asfalto, Trixie en un cuarto de hologramas y Pronto en una casa del miedo

Eli: Dónde estoy? Amo del Juego? Chicos? Amigos?

Aparece una ilusión de Berpy y el despistado chico, como no tiene idea de donde está, cree que es real

Berpy: Squiee! (Eli!)

Eli: Berpy!-dice mientras se agachaba para coger a su amigo- Oye, ¿Tienes idea de dónde están los chic-

No pudo terminar la frase porque al tocar la ilusión de Berpy, cae en la trampa, hace que se desmaye y esté a merced del amo del juego. Luego, es transportado a su ahora "Mundo de Ilusiones" por lo que creerá que todo lo que ve es real mientras los demás luchan con terribles riesgos para salvar sus vidas

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Eli, en su mundo de ilusiones, estaba luchando, otra vez, contra el doctor Blakk

Eli: Blakk? Es imposible! Creí que habías caído por el terraportal junto con los flagelos

"Ilusión" de Blakk: Creíste mal Shane! Estoy aquí y voy acabar contigo!

Eli: No lo creo, te derrote una vez y lo hare dos veces!

Mientras Eli luchaba con la ilusión de Blakk, los demás trataban de vencer los obstáculos del Amo del juego y detenerlo, pero las cosas iban terribles y cada juego era peor que el anterior, pero nuestros héroes no iban a rendirse de todos modos y Trixie era bastante buena para acabar con los hologramas

Trixie: Vaya, esto se hace cada vez más fácil!

Amo del juego: Fácil? Jajaja! Pero esto es solo el principio

En eso aparecen hologramas de bestias, Flagelos, un ejército, entre otras cosas

Trixie: (Bostezó) Eso es todo?

Amo del juego: Todo?

Trixie: Bueno, pensaba que esto era un desafío, pero recordé que solo se trata de juegos tontos y de niños

El Amo del juego se sintió insultado ante el comentario de la chica, así que decidió hacer algo, poner a todos contra todos, en lugar de jugar con la mente de Eli en un cuarto de ilusiones, lo pondrá a batallar con su compañera

Amo del juego: YA VERÁS LO QUE SON JUEGOS TONTOS! Cuando termine contigo seguiré con tus amigos, y ahora te sorprenderás con lo que traeré!

El Amo del juego desaparece, quita los hologramas y aparece en el cuarto de ilusiones de Eli

Eli: Amo del juego? Te aliaste con Blakk? Ah, vamos!

Amo del juego: Con Blakk? No! Oh, sí, casi olvido que te tengo en este cuarto de ilusiones

Eli: Cuarto de ilusiones?

El Amo del juego hace desaparecer las ilusiones

Eli: Pero qué?

Amo del juego: Te sorprende que te haya engañado y hallas caído así de simple? Jajaja! Como sea, no vine aquí a burlarme de ti, sino a darte otra tarea

Eli: Tarea? No lo creo, te detendrás en este mismo instante!-dice mientras le dispara una babosa carnero- La cual terriblemente falla

Amo del juego: Vaya que eres un tonto, como la última vez, yo no te lo iba a poner tan fácil

Eli: Te detendré ya lo veras

Amo del juego: Eso crees?-dice mientras lanza un pequeño frasco con un extraño humo esperando que Eli lo respirara y así fue

De repente, Eli sintió jaqueca, desorientación, pérdida de conocimiento y se desmaya, cayendo bajo el control del amo del juego, de inmediato, el Amo del juego, pone su plan en acción

Trixie: Donde esta ese tonto Amo del juego?

Amo del juego: Aquí! Te arrepentirás de haber insultado mis juegos!

Trixie: Cómo? Usarás tus ridículos robots y hologramas de mala calidad?

Amo del juego: No, es más, Quieres saber cómo? Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?

Aparece a Eli, solo que se ve diferente, sus ojos en lugar de ser azules, eran amarillos, sin embargo, la chica no iba a notar esto, solo sentía alegría de ver a su compañero

Trixie: Eli? Vaya estas bie- No la dejó terminar porque al instante él le disparo y ella debía evadirlo

Trixie: Eli? Por qué me disparas?

Amo del juego: Oh, Porqué será que le dispara? Qué irónico! Los mejores amigos luchando hasta la muerte, qué emocionante!

Trixie: Qué le hiciste a Eli?!

Amo del juego: No más de lo que te hará a ti, mejor, Qué harás tú? No harás nada o lucharás?

Mientras ellos tenían este dilema, Kord luchaba con terribles bestias en el simulador de jungla de asfalto, luchaba sin babosas, ni lanzadora, solo con su increíble fuerza de troll

Kord: Ag, estas bestias son cada vez peor!-dice mientras sostiene la boca de una bestia evitando que esta lo mordiese-Qué nadie puede ayudarme?

Pronto, con lo cobarde que es, estaba en la Casa del Horror luchando contra zombis, vampiros, esqueletos y fantasmas

Pronto: AhhhhhhhH!-grita sin cesar! Y disparando al azar- Pronto no puede estar en un lugar peor!-dice mientras un grupo de zombis se le acerca

Volviendo al dilema de Eli y Trixie, ella decidió que tenía que luchar después de todo, aunque no quisiera tenía que mantenerse con vida

Trixie: Esto es una locura! Eli, por favor escucha! Sé que no quieres hacer esto, yo tampoco, pero al parecer es la única forma de solucionarlo

Eli: Te reúsas a pelear? Jajaja, que patéticos sentimientos! No quieres hacerme daño? Ja! Lástima, porque yo sí!- dice mientras le dispara una babosa electroshock( Joules)

Trixie la evade, dispara una babosa congelada, le congela los pies, pero ya que el amo del juego fue quien organizo esto, lo descongela, hace trampa para ayudar a Eli a vencerla

Trixie, aunque ve que su compañero está dispuesto a luchar contra ella, no pierde la esperanza porque sabe que esa no es su actitud y sigue insistiéndole a Eli que pare de luchar, tratando de convencerlo

Trixie: Eli, por favor, este no eres tú!

Eli: Yo… Trix… Ah!-grita sosteniéndose la cabeza, al parecer sus palabras estaban haciendo que volviera a la normalidad, pero no era suficiente- Basta! Has silencio, chica tonta! Tus palabras son ridículas y me molestan!

Trixie en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de que Eli estaba siendo controlado y para poder regresarlo a la normalidad, debía llegar a algo más fuerte que su mente, su corazón

Trixie: Eli, sé que estás ahí y que no quieres lastimarme- dice mientras camina acercándose a el- Por favor, lucha contra eso que te controla y regresa, vuelve a ser el mismo chico de siempre… El mismo lindo chico que siempre está ahí conmigo

Eli solo respiro, sintió que su corazón latía más fuerte, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vuelve a la normalidad

Eli: … Trixie?

Trixie: Eli? Volviste!-dice mientras corre hacia el para abrasarlo-

Eli: Lo siento, no quería dispararte, es solo que el amo del juego me estaba controlando y yo, ahj, no entiendo, podía ver lo que hacía pero no podía detenerme

Trixie: Descuida, no fue tu culpa

El Amo del juego los interrumpe

Amo del juego: No puede ser! Estos ridículos sentimientos interfieren con mi control mental-tendré que/ Eli lo interrumpe disparándole

Eli: Tendrás que nada!-dice en tono enojado- Tú y tus patéticos juegos, Por qué no simplemente luchamos aquí y ahora y terminamos con esto?

Amo del juego: Bien! Si eso es lo que quieres, simplemente ir al grano, batallar y que pierdas, pff! Nada divertido

Eli, con lo enojado que estaba por ponerlo a luchar contra la chica que ama, utiliza rápidamente y sin pensarlo (Cuando estás enamorado ni siquiera piensas bien las cosas, XD) el doble cañón, a Berpy y su babosa voladora (Polillo)

Amo del juego: Bien, acabemos con est- Eli ni siquiera lo dejo terminar cuando disparó, se hizo la fusión, era como un fénix de fuego, increíblemente, fue la mejor opción de todas, ya que al hacer esta fusión, podía volar y acabar con toda el área, el amo del juego fue finalmente vencido, pero aún tenían que salvar a sus otros dos amigos deteniendo la computadora principal

Trixie: Bien hecho, Eli, acabaste con el amo del juego, finalmente

Eli: Si, vamos, hacia la computadora principal! Debemos salvar a Kord y a Pronto

Así, los dos anduvieron todo el lugar buscando la computadora principal, dieron vueltas y vueltas buscándola hasta que por fin la hallaron y cuando lo hicieron, encontraron varios monitores que señalaban en que área estaba cada uno y observaron que sus amigos estaban es problemas, Kord estaba rodeado por una manada de bestias, parecidas a los lobos, y Pronto era invadido por un grupo de vampiros y fantasmas

Eli: Oh no! Y ahora qué hacemos? Están en problemas y quizás cuando lleguemos allá será demasiado tarde

Trixie: Cierto, pero debemos ayudarlos. Umm-dice mientras voltea hacia la computadora-Tal vez podamos detener esas cosas desde esta computadora

Eli: Cómo?

Trixie: Pues, el amo del juego le gusta jugar con robots, hologramas e ilusiones, y pensé que probablemente esas cosas no serían una excepción y podamos detenerlas desde aquí

Eli: Puedes hacerlo?

Eli vió que todo se había detenido y que Kord y Pronto estaban a salvo

Eli: Lo hiciste? Wuao! Eres rápida!

Trixie: De hecho, solo presiones este botón que dice control de máquinas, el amo del juego no era tan listo después de todo!

Eli: De todas formas, lo hiciste bien


	3. Chapter 3

Salvación

Llamaron a nuestros héroes desde la caverna Lúmino para informarles que Twist estaba destruyendo dicha caverna y amenazando la vida de las personas que vivían allí, rápidamente cada miembro de la Banda de Shane montó su meca y fueron a la caverna para detener a Twist y salvar a las personas

Eli: ¡Rápido chicos! ¡Es una emergencia! Debemos detener a Twist

Cada uno corrió más rápido hasta que por fin, llegaron a la caverna. Allí estaba Twist, quien volteó y los vió llegar

Twist: ¿La Banda de Shane? Justo lo que quería-dijo en voz baja

Eli: ¡Twist! Detente en este mismo instante-dijo mientras le apuntaba

Kord: Si, ya que somos más que tú, por lo que no tienes oportunidad de ganar, así que será mejor que te rindas

Twist: Yo no lo creo

Al instante, un grupo de guardias rodeó a la banda y les apuntaron

Eli: ¡Una trampa!

Twist: ¿Sorprendido Shane?

Eli: No, ¡Lo dije en sentido de que esto era muy obvio!-dijo burlándose de Twist

Trixie: ¡Claro que sí! Esto era bastante obvio

Pronto: Hasta Pronto se lo esperaba

Twist: ¡Bien!-dijo en tono enojado- ¡Disparen ahora!

Eli reaccionó rápido y disparó a su babosa Skirdhelada al suelo lo que hizo un campo de cristal alrededor de la banda protegiéndolos de las malvadas que le dispararon

Eli: ¡Eso también era muy obvio!-dijo desde el domo de cristal y en tono de burla

Twist: ¡Ataquen! ¡Ataquen! ¡Háganlo hasta romper ese domo de cristal!

Mientras los guardias disparaban para destruir el cristal, Eli preparaba la fusión de su Babosa Polaro (Bolo) y su Trilladora (Sierra) para detener a Twist y vencer a todos sus guardias

Kord: ¿En serio? ¿La fusión otra vez?

Eli: ¿Tienes una mejor idea? Ellos nos superan en número y no olvidemos que también tienen megamorfosis y aunque nosotros también, no hay nada que nos asegure que ganaremos, a menos que usemos la fusión

Trixie: Ok, pero por lo menos no seas adicto a eso

Eli: ¿Adicto dices?

Pronto: Pronto concuerda con ella, cada vez que tenemos que batallar tienes que usar la fusión

Kord: Si, eres adicto a usar la fusión, ¡Admítelo!

Eli: Ok, está bien, quizás sea algo adicto, pero prometo que la próxima no la usaré

Luego de un rato, los guardias de Twist lograron romper el domo de cristal, lo que Twist no esperaba es que cuando lo abrieran, Eli iba a usar esa vieja técnica que aprendió con la Maestra Invencible, la misma técnica que lo golpeó esa vez en la competencia

Twist: ¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido- ¿Qué es lo que hará?

Eli: Te lo voy a mostrar

En seguida Eli disparó y la fusión acabó con todos los guardias, pero cuando se dirigía hacia Twist, él se acachó, aún así, la fusión logró cortarlo un poco en el brazo. Herido, Twist huyó

Eli: Al parecer, el muy cobarde escapó

Kord: No importa, habrá otra oportunidad para atraparlo

Trixie: Si, regresemos a casa ahora

Mientras nuestros héroes regresaban a casa, Twist planeaba cómo iba a atacar esta vez. Necesitaba más malvadas y al igual que el doctor Blakk, buscó agua oscura para hacer sus experimentos

Twist: Ahora sí, Eli Shane me las va a pagar y lo pagarás caro

Twist no tomó precaución y derrama un poco de agua oscura sobre su herida

Twist: ¡Ahhhh!-grita de dolor

Comienza a tener jaqueca y se desmaya, luego despierta en su mente y se ve a sí mismo pero mitad flagelo, con cuernos, garras largas, ojos rojos y cabello negro

Twist: ¿Quién eres tú?-dice un poco asustado

?: Yo soy tú, solo que mejorado, y si quieres, puedes llamarme Dark Cloud

Twist: ¿Dark Cloud?, eso significa Sombra Negra, y ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Dark Cloud: Lo mismo que tú, yo quiero darte poder, quiero que consigamos nuestras metas, nuestra venganza, que gobernemos Slugterra!

Twist: ¿Los dos?

Dark Cloud: ¡Sí! Juntos podremos hacer lo que sea

Twist: Bueno, suena tentador, ¡Acepto!

En cuanto Twist aceptó, su cuerpo cambió y se volvió idéntico a Dark Cloud, y ahora, tenía el poder de convertir a las babosas en malvadas con solo tocarlas. Sus planes malignos pronto los llevaría a cabo, reuniendo un ejército y con los conocimientos de Twist y sus recuerdos vió la fusión y tuvo la terrible idea de hacerla con malvadas y atacar a Trixie con la fusión, ya que vió en los recuerdos de Twist, que ella era importante para Eli. Volvió a la caverna Lúmino para atacar a los ciudadanos y así la Banda de Shane volvería a presentarse

Trixie: Twist está atacando nueva mente la caverna Lúmino, ¡Debemos detenerlo!

Pronto: Pronto ya está listo, ¡A la carga!

Kord: Oye no tan deprisa amiguito, allá vamos

En la caverna Lúmino, otra vez, se encontraron con el que pensaban que era Twist, pero en realidad era Dark Cloud, con la forma humana de Twist

Eli: Vaya Twist, que impertinente de tu parte atacar la misma caverna de nuevo

Twist/Dark Cloud: Asi que ¿Eli Shane? ¡Jajaja! Te estaba esperando, y a tus amigos también

Eli: (¿Qué es lo que planea esta vez?)-pensó

Berpy sintió una fuerza oscura fluyendo en Twist, sabía que algo andaba mal

Berpy: ¡Squiiee Squii Squee! (¡Eli algo aquí está mal!)

Eli: ¡Berpy! ¿Qué sucede amigo?

Berpy: Squee Squiiee Squiei (Hay algo malo en Twist)

Trixie: Eli, ¿Qué sucede?

Eli: Algo aquí anda mal, Berpy está inquieto y señaló a Twist

Kord: ¿Qué estará tratando de decir?

Pronto: A Pronto no le preguntes, es difícil entender lo que quiere una babosa

Twist/Dark Cloud: Te diré que sucede, saca su arma y Eli al ver que se parece a su doble cañón, se asusta un poco

Eli: ¿Qué? ¿Una fusión de malvadas? ¿Pero qué pretende?

Twist/Dark Cloud: Te mostraré -coloca las babosas, una tornado malvada y una Goon Doc-¡Esto es lo que pretendo!-dice mientras apunta a Trixie

Trixie: ¿Qué?

Eli: ¡Trixie muévete!

Twist/Dark Cloud: ¡Muy tarde!- dice mientras dispara

A un segundo de que la fusión de malvadas le diera a Trixie, Eli se interpone y lo golpean a él, cae malherido

Trixie: ¡Eli no!

Twist/Dark Cloud: Bien, esto no es lo que esperaba, pero aún así, ¡Los destruiré ahora!

De repente el Clan Sombra lo detiene y el líder rompe su arma

Líder Sombra: ¡Radest poc broten! ( ¡Aléjate de aquí!)

Twist/Dark Cloud: ¡Si, lo que digas, viejo enemigo!

Líder Sombra: ¿Ban vorst agen? (¿Acaso eres?)

Twist/Dark Cloud: Si, soy yo, primo

Misteriosamente, Twist/Dark Cloud, desaparece

Trixie: ¿Eli? ¡Eli mírame!-dice preocupada

Eli: ¿Trix?-dice con voz ronca- ¿Estás… Bien?

Trixie: ¡Si, estoy bien gracias a ti! Pero, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Eli: Yo… Lo hice… Porque… Tu…- No importa, estás muy débil para hablar ahora- Trixie lo interrumpe al ver que se le hace difícil hasta hablar

El Clan Sombra se le acerca a ella y le colocan el sombraductor, ella soporta el dolor y se comunica con el Clan Sombra

Líder Sombra: Debemos llevárnoslo

Trixie: ¿Llevárselo? ¡No, no me apartaré de su lado!

Kord: Trixie, quizá ellos puedan ayudarlo ¿O no?

Clan Sombra: Lo llevaremos a una caverna para sanarlo, una caverna que solo el Clan Sombra tiene permitido ir

Pronto: Esto se está poniendo feo, será mejor que Pronto se aparte

Trixie: ¿Solo el Clan Sombra? ¿Y creen que voy a obedecerlos? ¡Ustedes y todos sus secretos!

Clan Sombra: Como sea, no nos detendrá un simple chica

Al instante, el Clan Sombra toma a Eli y desaparece, claro que Trixie fue rápida y se fue con ellos sin que se dieran cuenta y allí, colocaron a Eli sobre una especie de altar y buscaron a Doc para ver si podía curarlo y salvarlo

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Salvación parte 2

Las cosas iban de mal en peor, Eli cada vez se ponía más pálido, cada vez le costaba más respirar y su corazón latía cada vez menos, Trixie no podía soportar verlo así, por eso, en cuanto el Clan Sombra se fue para buscar a Doc, ella se colocó a su lado

Trixie: ¡Eli!

Eli: ¡Tri-Trix!-intenta levantarse, pero el dolor no se lo permitió y vuelve a recostarse-aahhh- respira profundo-

Trixie: Eli no, no te esfuerces, estás muy herido

Eli: ¿Po-por qué y co-cómo llegas-te aquí?

Trixie: No quería dejarte solo, además, salvaste mi vida-dice mientras coloca su mano al lado de la de Eli, ella no tenía el valor para ponerla sobre la de él

En ese mismo instante el Clan Sombra aparece y se sorprenden al verla allí, ella vuelve a ponerse el sombraductor

Clan Sombra: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Largo!

Trixie: ¡No! No voy a irme sabiendo que la vida de Eli peligra

Líder Sombra: Esta caverna es sagrada, no cualquiera puede venir aquí y no creemos que seas digna-Trixie baja la cabeza y voltea a ver a Eli- Sin embargo, devolverte a Slugterra nos haría perder tiempo, así que te quedarás, pero solo esta vez

Trixie: Gracias

Clan Sombra: Debemos proceder

Líder Sombra: Adelante

Colocan a Doc encima de Eli

Trixie: ¿Esperan que Doc lo cure?

Líder Sombra: Eso es lo que- se interrumpe al ver al Shane quejándose mientras Doc intentaba curarlo

Doc: No puedo curarlo, la herida es demasiado grave

Trixie: ¡¿Doc?! ¡¿Hablas?!-dice sorprendida

Clan Sombra: Mejoramos el sombraductor de modo a que también pudieran entender a las babosas

Doc: Líder Sombra, no puedo curarlo yo solo

Trixie: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Doc! ¡No! Tiene que haber una forma de curarlo

Doc: Hice todo lo que pude, lo siento, Trixie.

Trixie baja la cabeza y casi derrama una lágrima, al ver esto el Clan Sombra decide revelar uno de sus secretos con el propósito de darle esperanzas a la chica, después de todo, tampoco podían dejar que Eli muriera solo para guardar un secreto

Clan Sombra: Hay una babosa que junto con esta sanadora, podrían curarlo

Trixie: ¿Cuál es?

Clan Sombra: Una babosa que era tan poderosa que solo se la confiamos a una persona y su nombre era Shanai

Trixie: ¿Shanai? ¡La Boon Doc de la Maestra Invencible!- dice llenándose de alegría y esperanza- ¿Dónde se encuentra?

Líder Sombra: En una caverna llamada "Caverna de los Sabios", una caverna ancestral donde los maestros encontraban la paz interior y su lugar en el mundo, donde se ponían en sincronía con todo a su alrededor y así descubrían los secretos de los lanzadores

Trixie: ¿Podrían ir a bus-se interrumpió cuando vió que Eli casi no podía respirar, se preocupó y corrió a su lado- ¡Vayan a buscarla, rápido!

En cuanto el Clan Sombra se fue, Trixie miró a Eli y sostuvo su mano

Trixie: Eli, resiste, por favor- dice bajando la cabeza y dejando escapar una lágrima

Mientras tanto, Kord y Pronto se preguntaban a dónde había ido su querida amiga peli-roja y se preocupaban por saber si Eli iba a sobrevivir

Kord: Genial, primero hieren a Eli y luego Trixie desaparece, ¿Este día podría ser peor?

Pronto: ¿Crees que quizá ella se halla ido con el Clan Sombra?

Kord: Bueno, es probable, después de todo ella dijo que no se apartaría de su lado, ¿Crees que Eli sobreviva?

Pronto: -suspiró- Pronto no lo sabe todo mi querido amigo, pero el estaba o está muy grave, pero no hay que apenarse, sobrevivirá… Eso espera Pronto

Kord: ¿Y si no sobrevive?

Pronto: ¡No le digas eso a Pronto! Pronto no quiere aceptar esa posibilidad, porque Pronto, Pronto,-se pone a llorar-

Kord: Pronto no llores o harás que yo, que yo-también se pone a llorar al lado de su amigo topoide-

Pronto: No, no lloremos-dejan de llorar en ese instante- Somos fuertes, valientes, somos rudos, los rudos no lloran

A los 5 minutos…

Kord: -llorando otra vez y sosteniendo un cuadro con una foto de Eli- ¿Por qué no me dispararon a mí?

Pronto: -llorando también- Sí, ¿Por qué no te dispararon a ti?, oye ¿De dónde salió esa foto?

Kord: No sé –vuelve a llorar-

**De nuevo con Eli y Trixie…**

A Eli le costaba respirar, no abría los ojos, a veces tocía un poco y se quejaba cada vez más, ya que el dolor iba aumentando y se ponía cada vez peor. Trixie, preocupada, se quedaba a su lado, lo miraba y solo quería abrasarlo, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Después de un rato, el Clan Sombra finalmente llegó y trajeron consigo la babosa Boon Doc de Shanai (La Maestra Invencible)

Trixie: ¿Y bien?

Líder Sombra: La conseguimos, solo hace falta que esta Boon y la que tenemos combinen poderes y lo sanen

Doc (De Eli): Espero que no sea demasiado tarde

Boon Doc (De Shanai): Siempre hay esperanza, pero a juzgar por lo que me dijeron la herida debe ser profunda, sin embargo, quizá haya una posibilidad de curarlo

Trixie: Espera, ¿Significa que Eli puede…?

Líder Sombra: Sí… -dice mientras baja la cabeza y se voltea-

Trixie: No, Eli va a sanarse, ¡Tiene que salvarse!

Doc (De Eli): Descuida Trixie, haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance

El Clan Sombra coloca a las dos Boon Docs al lado de la herida y éstas comienzan a elevarse combinando sus poderes, la Boon Doc de Shanai meditando para encontrar paz y sanar la herida y Doc de Eli usando sus poderes de guardiana. Al combinarse ambas babosas desataron un inmenso poder sanador que se sentía en toda la pequeña caverna donde se encontraban. Usando sus poderes, las babosas curaron la herida, pero cuando terminaron, no notaron diferencia, Eli seguía igual que antes

Trixie: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Terminaron? ¿Lo lograron?

Líder Sombra: Debería funcionar…

Trixie: ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Significa que Eli no sobrevivirá?- dice mientras trata de no llorar

Clan Sombra: No lo entiendo, aquí debía acabarse el sufrimiento

Líder Sombra: Debería, pero al parecer ni siquiera la combinación de dos Boon Docs puede sanarlo

Al oír esto la peli-roja se coloca al lado del peli-azul

Trixie: ¡Eli, tú no puedes morir, esto no puede acabar así!

Eli hace un esfuerzo, abre los ojos lentamente y con su último aliento trata de decirle lo que siente por ella

Eli: Trixie, si esto acaba aquí, yo… Quiero decirte que fuiste la razón por la cual me quedé en Slugterra

Trixie: ¿Qué?

Eli: Ese día en el descenso, iba a irme, pero luego… Luego vi esos hermosos ojos verdes que tienes-dice mientras le sonríe y ella se sonroja- Y… Lo entendí… Trixie… Yo…-no pudo terminar porque, ya todo había terminado, ya no le quedaba más fuerza, cerró sus ojos y dejó de respirar-

Trixie: ¿Eli? ¡Eli no! Por favor, ¡Despierta! Yo… Te amo- Al terminar de decir eso la peli-roja rompe en llanto, coloca su mano sobre el pecho del peli-azul

Todos estaban tristes ante este terrible hecho, pensaban que el Shane había llegado al final de su viaje. La felicidad se había ido, el único sentimiento que había presente era la tristeza. Pero ocurren los milagros, el peli-azul volvía a respirar y su corazón volvía a latir, aunque un poco leve para que Trixie lo notara, y cuando Eli siente la mano de Trixie en su pecho, lenta y suavemente coloca la suya sobre la de ella, lo que hace que levante la mirada y cuando ella lo mira el abre los ojos y le sonríe.

Trixie: ¡Eli!- dice llena de alegría

Cuando el peli-azul se levanta ella lo abrasa fuerte y el hace lo mismo, después de unos minutos, se separan lentamente y cuando lo hacen se miran a los ojos, Eli se sorprende al sentir sus dulces labios tocando los de él, responde haciendo lo mismo. El beso a cada segundo se volvía más apasionado, Eli coloca su mano derecha detrás de la cabeza de ella y su mano izquierda en su cintura y Trixie coloca sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Eli. El beso duró unos minutos, hasta que, por falta de oxígeno, se separan, lentamente y cuando se separan ambos dicen al mismo tiempo:

Eli, Trixie: Te amo

Vuelven a besarse, pero un poco más leve

Clan Sombra: ¿Cómo es posible? El Shane parecía haber muerto

Líder Sombra: No lo sé

Doc (De Eli): Yo sí, te lo explicaré: Nosotros curamos la herida, casi era tarde, pero la curamos a tiempo, sin embargo, ya que la herida era tan profunda y fueron babosas malvadas la que provocaron todo esto, duraría un tiempo para que fuera curada por completo

Clan Sombra: Pero el murió, bueno, parecía haber muerto, no respiraba

Boon Doc (De Shanai): Bueno, eso era porque la herida era grave y no le quedaba más energía al chico

Doc (De Eli): Esta es una lección muy grande, aunque todo parezca perdido, siempre hay esperanza

Líder Sombra: Hijo de Will Shane, creo que es hora de regresar

Eli: Claro… Gracias

Líder Sombra: No me agradezcas a mí, sino, a tu babosa, la de Shanai y a la chica- dice señalando a Trixie

Eli sonríe

Eli: Bien, ya debemos irnos

El Clan Sombra le da el tele transportador y regresan a donde estaban, allí ven a Kord y Pronto llorando, con sus cabezas hacia abajo

Eli: ¡Oigan chicos!

Ellos levantan la mirada y al ver a sus amigos y verlos bien, corren a abrasarlos

Kord: ¡Chicos! ¡Nos preocuparon mucho!

Pronto: ¡Es fantástico! ¡Están bien!

Eli: Sí, estamos bien pero_ Eli, Trixie: ¿Nos bajarían?

Kord: Oh, sí, claro

Eli: Me gusta mantener mi espacio personal

Trixie: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué hay de mí?- dice sonriéndole

Eli: Contigo es una excepción- dice con una sonrisa

Pronto: Ummm…. Me parece que aquí Pronto puede ver algo- dice sospechando

Kord: ¿Algo dices?

Pronto: Sí, y les digo que ¡Está bien por ustedes!

Kord: ¿Ustedes? ¿Pero a qué te refieres topoide?

Pronto: ¡Ciego e insensible Troll de las cavernas! ¿Acaso no lo ves? Ellos dos, ¡Y se ven muy bien juntos!

Kord: Siempre están juntos, no sé qué quieres decir

Eli: Ahhj- respira de decepción- Trix, ¿Le damos una pista a Kord?

Trixie: ¿Por qué no?

Kord: ¿Pist- queda sorprendido con lo que ve, la pista era realmente para que se diera cuenta, la pista era un beso

Kord: ¡¿Qué qué?! ¿Ustedes dos?

Eli: Sí, ¿Y?

Kord: Nada… Absolutamente nada


	5. Chapter 5

El origen de Dark Cloud

Después de que Eli se recuperara del ataque de la fusión de malvadas, la Banda de Shane fue a buscar al responsable, Twist, ya que el Líder Sombra dijo que algo o alguien estaba controlando a Twist, el Líder Sombra les dijo así porque no estaba seguro de que fuera Dark Cloud, aunque no le dijo nada sobre él

Eli: ¿A qué se refería el Líder Sombra al decir que algo estaba controlando a Twist?-pensó

Trixie: Eli, ¿En qué piensas?

Eli: Ah, es solo que… Pienso en lo que dijo el Clan Sombra, es algo extraño, digo la Goon me controló, pero ¿Qué controla a Twist ahora?

Kord: Tendremos que averiguarlo, ya que Twist parece muy normal

Pronto: ¡Quizá, pero las apariencias engañan!

Kord: En eso tienes razón

En eso Twist/Dark Cloud aparece de la nada asustándolos, y se sorprende al ver a Eli sano y salvo

Twist/Dark Cloud: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eli Shane?! ¡No es posible! ¿Cómo rayos sobreviviste a esa fusión de malvadas?

Eli: ¡Twist!

Twist/Dark Cloud: Oh, por favor ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así? Prefiero que me llamen por mi verdadero nombre ¡Dark Cloud!

En cuanto dice su verdadero nombre una energía oscura empieza a brotar de él y muestra su verdadera forma, todos quedan asombrados

Trixie: ¿Qué?

Eli: El Clan Sombra tenía razón, algo estaba controlando a Twist, si es que Twist sigue ahí

La forma de hablar y los ojos de Dark Cloud cambiaron, en ese momento era Twist

Twist: Oh, pero claro que sigo aquí, sigue siendo mi cuerpo, además, Dark Cloud me ofreció poder, poder para conseguir mi venganza

Kord: ¡¿Estás loco?!

Pronto: ¡Tiene que ser una broma! Una pesada y terrible broma

Twist: Conseguiré mi venganza ¡Cueste lo que cueste!

Trixie: Pero no sabes con que estás tratando, es muy peligroso

Eli: ¿No lo ves? Te está engañando, cuando consiga lo que quiera, acabará contigo, solo te está usando, ¡Eres una marioneta para él!

**En la mente de Twist… **

Dark Cloud: Solo están tratando de que te rindas, están tratando de quitarte tu poder, el poder que yo te otorgué, ¿Se los permitirás?

Al instante Dark Cloud le daba más poder a Twist, más agua oscura para que el no reaccionara

Twist: No, ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo tengo este poder y ellos quieren quitármelo, pero no se los voy a permitir

**De vuelta en Slugterra…**

Twist/Dark Cloud: ¡No! Ustedes solo mienten para quitarme mi poder, mienten para que me rinda, ¡Mienten para que les perdone sus inútiles vidas!-dice mientras dispara y su voz y sus ojos vuelven a ser los de Dark Cloud

La Banda de Shane lo evade, y le disparan a Dark Cloud, pero era una ilusión de Loki, él estaba detrás de ellos y con su energía oscura tocó a Kord y Trixie, se metió en sus mentes y toma control de sus cuerpos, dejando a Eli y Pronto luchando solos contra ellos

Eli: ¡TRIXIE! ¡NOO!

Pronto: ¡Kord!

Twist/Dark Cloud: No pueden escucharlos, ¡Ahora son mis esclavos!

Eli: ¡Esto es entre tú y yo Dark Cloud o Twist o quien seas! Pero deja a mis amigos afuera

Kord/Dark Cloud: ¡Que sentimental preocupándote por tus amigos! Un asco, un estorbo

Trixie/Dark Cloud: Es ridículo preocuparse por alguien, es patético que alguien sea importante para ti, es debilidad

Pronto: ¿Shane?

Eli: Descuida Pronto, es solo Dark Cloud controlándolos… No es su culpa

Pronto: Bien, pero debemos pensar en algo

Kord/Dark Cloud: Te diré en qué pensar, piensa en ¡cómo vas a sobrevivir!-dice mientras le dispara una babosa electroshock

Eli la evade pero Pronto, no tanto

Pronto: ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Pronto odia a las babosas electroshocks!

Twist/Dark Cloud: ¡Ja-ja-ja! Qué divertido ver a las amigos luchar hasta que alguien caiga

Pronto: No Tan… ¡Ahhh! Divertido...-dice mientras hace un esfuerzo y dispara

La babosa estaba dirigida a Trixie, y aunque ella estaba siendo controlada por Dark Cloud, Eli no permitiría que la golpeara

Eli: ¡No!-dice mientras dispara una babosa Aracniredes (Tejedora), la cual detiene a la babosa de Pronto

Pronto: ¡Eli!

Eli: Lo sé, lo siento, pero es que…

Pronto: ¿Qué?

Eli: ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Sí!-dice un tanto nervioso y enojado- ¿Querías oírlo? ¡Bien, pues lo dije! ¡No puedo luchar contra ella!, no así

Pronto: ¡Pronto no tiene la culpa de que los controlen!-dice enojado también- ¿Y tienes que gritarme? ¡Ellos nos disparan! ¿Y Pronto es el único que quiere detenerlos?

Eli: ¡Soy un ser humano, tengo sentimientos! ¡Y no soy un tonto presumido que habla de sí mismo todo el tiempo en tercera persona! ¡Eso es ridículo!

Pronto: ¡Es mi forma de ser y todos deben aceptarla! ¡Todos deben soportar, aunque no quieran, a la otra persona, no importa lo INDESEABLE o INSOPORTABLE que sean!

Eli: ¡Por lo menos yo, no hecho todo a perder!

Pronto: ¡Si te sirve el zapato, póntelo!

Twist/Dark Cloud solo observaba cómo peleaban entre sí

Twist/Dark Cloud: Si tengo suerte ellos se destruirán entre sí y yo no tengo que hacer nada, solo mirar-dijo en voz baja

Trixie/Dark Cloud: Fue útil controlar a esta chica, ahora el Shane y el topoide discuten sin parar-pensó

Eli: ¡Eres un ingrato e inútil topoide!

Pronto: ¡¿Ingrato e inútil?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Yo soy un rey!

Eli: ¡Disculpe su majestad! ¡Pero yo soy algo más importante! ¡Soy un Shane!

Pronto: ¡Uy sí! ¡El importante Shane! ¡No vales más que mis calzones!

Eli: ¡Muy bien! ¡Hasta aquí!-dice mientras le dispara una carnero que golpea a Pronto

Pronto: ¿Ah sí? ¿ASÍ SERÁ ESTO? ¡Bien!-dice mientras le regresa el tiro, Eli lo evade

Eli: ¡Siempre fuiste un tonto bueno para nada!-dice mientras vuelve a dispararle, esta vez una babosa torpedo (Dirigible), Pronto la evade esta vez

A punto de que eso se volviera más severo, Berpy interrumpe y lanza un silbido

Berpy: Squii Squii Squii -(Chicos, chicos, chicos)- Squik Suiieekee Squid, Squiki Squee (No peleen y dejen de dispararse, deben ver la forma de ayudarlos a ellos, no pelearse entre sí)

Eli mira a Pronto, mira su arma, baja la cabeza y se calma

Eli: Bien, lo siento Pronto, no debí gritarte, o dispararte, o enojarme contigo, o haberte dicho todas esas cosas, lo lamento

Pronto: También, Pronto lo lamenta, Pronto debió ser más comprensivo… Eres un chico enamorado, y debe doler el que tengas que luchar contra a chica que amas, Pronto lo siente

Eli: ¿Amigos?-dice mientras le da la mano

Pronto: ¡Siempre!-estrecha su mano

Kord/Dark Cloud: ¡Ay no! ¡Arruinan la diversión! Sigan peleando entre sí

Eli: ¡No esta vez Dark Cloud!-dice mientras le dispara

Trixie/Dark Cloud: Descuida, yo me encargo de él

Eli: No… ¡Por favor!

Ella le dispara, él lo evade, y se ve obligado a dispararle también, a ella la golpea y se da un golpe en la cabeza… Parece regresar a la normalidad

Eli: ¡Trixie! Ahh, lo siento no creí que la golpearía, estoy tan mal, tanto que ahora estoy hablando solo, Pronto tiene razón sobre mí

Trixie: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Eli?

Eli: Espera, ¿Trixie? ¿Eres tú?

Trixie: Si pero -no terminó, Eli fue corriendo a abrasarla

Eli: Me alegra que hayas vuelto, estaba tan mal sin ti, hasta fui grosero con Pronto

Trixie: Sí, está bien, pero ¿A dónde fui? ¿Qué pasó?

Eli: Te lo explicaré luego, ahora debemos ayudar a Kord

Pronto: ¡Eli! ¡Ayuda!

Kord/Dark Cloud: Jajaja, creo que él tiene sus propios problemas, es más, creo que ya acabaron con él, Jajaja

Eli: ¡Claro que no! Y de hecho, estoy mejor que nunca-dice mientras le dispara, lo golpea y se da en la cabeza, casi vuelve a la normalidad, pero al parecer tendrían que hacer más que eso

Kord: ¡Auch! Mi cabeza, amig-No terminó, Dark Cloud había retomado el control de él -No será tan fácil deshacerse de mí

Eli: ¿Lo quieres ver?

Twist/Dark Cloud: Lo sé

Eli: Ya me había olvidado de ti- Eli le apunta con su arma

Twist/Dark Cloud: Esto no era una batalla, solo quería ver su potencial y veo que no serán nada, así que me iré y no volveré hasta que entrenen y sean un verdadero desafío para mí, después de todo, para mí, si no me es difícil vencerlo, no es divertido, seguiré enviando guardias a las cavernas para destruirlas, así que será mejor que entrenen desde ahora-desaparece y libera a Kord

Kord: ¿Eh, qué?

Pronto le dispara y logra atraparlo

Pronto: ¡Ah já! Pronto logró vencerte Dark Cloud, así que ríndete y libera a Kord

Eli: Pronto, se terminó, Dark Cloud se fue

Kord: Si ya quítate de encima

Pronto: Oh, lo siento

Trixie: Y bien, ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Eli?

Eli: Debemos entrenar, Dark Cloud es muy fuerte, nosotros debemos ser más aun, esta vez Dark Cloud no usó todo su poder y nos venció, si no hacemos algo la próxima vez cuando use toda su energía oscura, no tendremos cómo derrotarlo

El Clan Sombra aparece de la nada, Eli se coloca el Sombraductor

Líder Sombra: ¿Y bien Shane?

Eli: Tenían razón, algo controla a Twist y su nombre es Dark Cloud

Clan Sombra: Es terrible oír eso

Eli: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Bueno, además de que es un ser malvado que controla a Twist

Líder Sombra: Porque Dark Cloud es un enemigo nuestro, un enemigo de Slugterra

Eli: ¿Disculpa? ¿Enemigo de Slugterra? ¿Y por qué si era un viejo enemigo suyo no dijeron nada?

Clan Sombra: No estábamos seguros de que fuera Dark Cloud, eso fue hace mucho tiempo

Líder Sombra: Hace tanto tiempo que mencionarlo ya era decir una leyenda, fue antes de que yo fuera el actual Líder Sombra

Eli: Wow

Trixie: ¿Qué?

Eli: Tal parece que Dark Cloud es más peligroso de lo que creemos

Líder Sombra: Sí, verás: Hace mucho tiempo atrás los Flagelos no existían, todos éramos el Clan Sombra, un solo grupo, protegíamos a Slugterra, las babosas, todo aquí. Un día, uno de los nuestros decidió traicionarnos, porque él quería ser el Líder Sombra, ese era Dark Cloud, antes llamado First Light, Primera Luz, pero eso fue antes

Eli: ¿De qué? ¿Antes de qué?

Líder Sombra: Antes que desafiara al antiguo Líder Sombra, el cual lo desterró a las cavernas profundas, y allá descubrió fuerzas oscuras y peligrosas, las que lo corrompieron y cuando lo volvimos a ver era Dark Cloud, él tomó la energía oscura y el medio como se propagaba era líquido, así que la llamó agua oscura

Eli: ¿Dark Cloud fue el inventor del agua oscura?

Clan Sombra: Si, y de muchas cosas más

Líder Sombra: Cuando tomó el agua oscura, lo corrompió y se convirtió en un terrible monstruo

Eli: ¿Y al verlo así un grupo lo siguió y son los Flagelos ahora?

Líder Sombra: No, los demás los siguieron cuando Dark Cloud mostró toda su energía oscura y… Eliminó al antiguo Líder Sombra, y yo al ver eso asumí el poder y la responsabilidad, y sabía que alguien tenía que pararlo, él quería ser el líder, pero no se lo permití, y fue cuestión de tiempo para que él convirtiera a los que se habían ido con él a su imagen y semejanza, ellos se autonombraron los Flagelos

Eli: ¿Cómo fue que los vencieron?

Líder Sombra: No fue fácil, pero en las cavernas profundas luchábamos contra ellos por Slugterra y al fin lo vencimos, Dark Cloud logró caer en aguas oscuras y jamás subió, asumimos lo peor y construimos el cruce para evitar que volvieran a entrar aquí

Eli: Bien, pero al parecer Dark Cloud volvió y se apoderó del cuerpo y la mente de Twist

Clan Sombra: Y es peor aún para el chico Twist, si Dark Cloud se queda en su cuerpo y mente, lo destruirá por dentro, Twist caerá en una profunda oscuridad y Dark Cloud tomará el cuerpo de Twist como si fuera suyo, y así retomará todos sus poderes oscuros de vuelta

Eli: Wow, eso está mal, hasta para Twist

Líder Sombra: Está mal, pero él es quien ha provocado esto, su ira y sus deseos de venganza lo han cegado

Eli: Si, lo sé, pero no por eso dejaré que algo le pase, él también es una persona y no merece que un Flagelo le quite su cuerpo no importa lo que él haya hecho, soy un Shane y lo ayudaré aunque él no quiera

Líder Sombra: Bien, creo que ya deben irse, ya te hablé de todo lo que necesitan saber sobre Dark Cloud

Eli:- Asciende con la cabeza- Chicos, es hora de irnos

Pronto: ¡Ya era hora!

Todos montan sus mecas y se despiden del Clan Sombra

Líder Sombra: Suerte Shane –se dice a sí mismo-

Trixie: ¿Y bien Eli?

Eli: Esto no será como cualquier lucha que hayamos tenido antes, incluso es peor que cuando luchamos contra Blakk o la Goon

Trixie: Suena terrible, pero –dice acercándose a Eli- Nos tendremos el uno al otro-dice colocando su mano sobre la de él

Eli la toma y la besa

Eli: Siempre sabes cómo levantarme los ánimos –dice mientras le sonríe

Kord: Bien, entonces debemos prepararnos para la lucha de nuestras vidas

Pronto: ¡Seguro será una batalla de leyenda!

Eli: Será una batalla de la que podríamos no regresar, así que debemos prepararnos hasta ese día, ¡Detendremos los malignos planes de Dark Cloud y salvaremos Slugterra de un peligro ancestral, una batalla que será ganada por el bien, un batalla que será ganada por la Banda de Shane!


	6. Chapter 6

Nuevo Lanzador-primera parte-

Eran días oscuros en Slugterra, Dark Cloud reclutaba más aliados y a esos aliados los convertía en sus esclavos y cuando lo hacía se parecían a él, la Banda de Shane tenía que luchar contra ellos en cavernas diferentes casi todos los días, y aunque le servía como entrenamiento, ellos necesitaban descansar. Agotados de luchar contra unos Darks Slaves (Esclavos Oscuros) en la caverna objetivo, llegan al refugio para recuperar sus fuerzas

Pronto: ¡Por fin! ¡Hogar dulce hogar!

Kord: Estoy tan cansado, por lo menos ya llegamos a casa

Eli: Oh, cansado, ¿De veras?- dice sarcásticamente (se pone un poco grosero cuando está cansado)

Trixie: Ah, ya es la quinta vez este día que luchamos contra esos sujetos, ¿Qué Dark Cloud no tiene algo mejor que hacer?

Eli: Bueno, por lo menos ahora tenemos un poco de tiempo para- no termina, suena la alarma de emergencias

Eli, Trixie, Kord, Pronto: ¡AHH ¿Y AHORA QUÉ?!

Trixie: Acabamos de llegar ¿Y ya hay una emergencia?

Kord: Esto es increíble, por lo menos llevamos unos 2 minutos, 26 segundos en casa y ya debemos irnos, ¡Ahh, qué enojado estoy, ese Dark Cloud me las pagará, cuando lo encuentre lo meteré en un saco, lo arrojaré al piso, lo aplastaré, lo haré papilla para babosas y cuando acabe con él, voy a- Pronto lo interrumpe

Pronto: Si, gracias amigo, nos quedó claro –dice mientras todos lo observan con rostros de horror

Eli: Bien, creo que debemos irnos, otra vez, ¿En qué caverna es esta vez?

Trixie: En Cost Vain Cavern,… Oh no

Kord, Pronto: ¿Cost Vain? Qué mal

Eli: ¿Qué, qué hay en Cost Vain?

Pronto: ¿Qué qué hay? Es la peor caverna de todas, es donde está toda la escoria, todos los maleantes, desde ladrones, mentirosos, ratas repugnantes, Ahj, a Pronto todo eso le da asco

Eli: De todas formas –todos lo interrumpen y dicen- Trixie, Kord, Pronto: Y desafortunadamente- Eli: Si, tenemos que ir allá, Dark Cloud está atacando y- Kord interrumpe, Kord: Aunque no queramos,- Eli: Si, debemos salvar a las personas que están allá, después de todo la alarma solo suena cuando alguien pide ayuda, así que ¡Vamos!

Todos montan sus mecas, algunos con decepción porque no querían ir allí, llegan rápido a Cost Vain y se encuentran esta vez con Twist, Dark Cloud lo había liberado (Temporalmente) porque necesitaba reponer sus malignos poderes. Al llegar a Cost Vain se sorprenden al ver la caverna, era diferente de como era antes

Eli, Trixie, Kord, Pronto: ¡Wow! ¿Esto es Cost Vain?

Eli: Chicos, creí que habían dicho que esto era un lugar espantoso, pero es bellísimo

Trixie: Si y no lo entiendo, este lugar solo era escombros y desolación, ahora es un hermoso paisaje natural

Kord: No puedo creer lo mucho que ha cambiado este lugar

Twist: Bien si ya terminaron de admirar la caverna y todo su esplendor, por así decir, es hora de ¡Luchar!- dice mientras dispara una babosa tempesto

Estaban distraídos mirando la caverna, pero reaccionaron a tiempo para evadir la babosa, excepto Pronto

Eli, Trixie, Kord: ¡Pronto!

Pronto: Pronto ve esta maravillosa caverna como un monumento natural, Pronto ve árboles, flores, una bonita catarata, hermosa vista y una ¡BABOSA CON FILOSOS DIENTES, AHHHH! –dispara al azar una babosa Congelada que detiene la tempesto, todos quedan asombrados

Kord: Wow…

Pronto: ¡JA JA! ¿Lo vieron? Creyeron que Pronto estaba distraído, pero tengo todo bajo control

Trixie dispara su babosa Tornado a Twist, pero era una ilusión, luego el verdadero aparece y Eli dispara a Berpy a Twist, Berpy lo derriba rápido

Eli: Vaya que fácil fue- le apunta- ¡Ríndete Dark Cloud!

Twist: Dark Cloud no, Twist

Pronto: Esto es algo confuso para Pronto

Trixie: Como sea, o quien sea, lo tenemos

Twist: -se pone de pie- Solo vine aquí mi lugar preferido, Cost Vain, el mismo agujero sucio de siempre, pero ahora ha cambiado para ser un hermoso paraíso, no me gusta y quiero destruirlo

Eli: Dark Cloud o no, tú sigues siendo malvado

Twist: Es un gaje del oficio

Trixie: Entonces aquí se acaba tu maldad, estás derrotado

Kord: Si, no permitiremos que destruyas Cost Vain- dice mientras le apunta a Twist

Twist: Entonces… ¿Así es como será esto?

Pronto: Así debe ser, Pronto, con su gran poderío, debe detener a todos los villanos que amenacen cualquiera de las 99 cavernas que hay en Slugterra

Twist: Oh, ya veo… ¡Ahora!

Un Dark Slave sale de la nada y dispara una babosa Negashade Malvada a la banda, Twist se aparta, Eli intenta detener la babosa usando a Tejedora contra ella, pero fue en vano, la Negashade Malvada lanza un humo negro que golpea a todos, pero no parece hacerles daño

Kord: ¿Estamos vivos?

Pronto: ¿Afirmativo?

Trixie: Si, y ¿Sin un rasguño?

Twist: ¿Qué? ¡Esto no es lo que tenía planeado!

Eli: -dispara, Twist lo evade- Parece que una vez más, tu plan falla

Kord: Si y- toce un poco- ¿Eh?

Pronto: ¿Sucede algo?

Trixie: ¿Qué pasa?

Kord: No, nada

Twist: ¡Ya verán! Encontraré una forma de deshacerme de ustedes y conseguir mi venganza

Twist se marcha

Eli: No sé si enojarme con él, o sentir lástima, porque al final la venganza solo te lleva a tu propia autodestrucción

Trixie: Entonces ¿Nos vamos a- toce un poco, se marea, se desmaya y cae en los brazos de Eli

Eli: ¡Trixie! ¿Estás bien?- dice preocupado

Pronto: No parece estar… estar… -cae desmayado

Eli: ¡Pronto! ¿Pero qué sucede aquí?

Kord: No lo sé, pero yo estoy comenzando a marearme

Eli: ¿Kord?-dice mientras se acercaba un poco a su amigo

Kord: Es…es… Estas… solo –también cae desmayado

Eli: ¡No! ¡Kord! Chicos… Descuiden encontraré a Doc y –comienza a darle jaqueca y a ver borroso- Y… yo… -cae

Después de 20 minutos de que todos cayeran misteriosamente desmayados, un chico de Cost Vain los encuentra, un chico con los ojos marrones, cabello castaño, con pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, los lleva a un refugio y le da hospitalidad. Diez minutos después, Eli despierta, aunque aún seguía teniendo el malestar

Eli: ¿Qué? ¿D… Dónde… es… estoy?

?: Oh, despertaste, significa que aún hay esperanza

Eli: ¿Qui… Quién eres?

?: Mi nombre es Víctor, Víctor Hallways

Eli: Soy…

Víctor: Eli Shane, lo sé

Eli: ¿Qué… Pasó?

Víctor: No tengo idea, solo andaba por Cost Vain, los vi desmayados y decidí ayudarlos

Eli: Gra… cias por… ayudarnos

Víctor: No agradezcas

Trixie despierta

Trixie: Que… jaqueca… ¿Dónde… estoy?

Eli: Trix… xie-intenta ponerse de pie, pero de repente siente un leve dolor en su pecho, así que se sienta - Des… despertaste

Trixie: ¿E… Eli? ¿Eres… eres tú?- dice mientras se sentaba

Eli: S… Si

Trixie: ¿Don… dónde estamos? ¿Qui… quién es él?

Víctor: Estamos en Cost Vain, hola mi nombre es Víctor, preciosa- dice mientras se arrodillaba para tomar la mano de Trixie y besaba su mano y Eli se pone celoso

Eli: Mu… muy bi…en, más des…pacio Hall… Hallways- Víctor se pone de pie- Cui… cuidado con… lo que haces… Víctor

Víctor: ¿Qué? -Eli lo ve con una mirada asesina-... Oh, ya entendí-dice mientras se ríe- Ya entendí, ella es tu novia

Eli: Si-dice con una mirada acusadora a Víctor

Trixie solo veía a Eli celoso, se reía y se sonrojaba a la vez

Kord despierta

Kord: Estoy… Mareado… ¿Qué? -ve a Víctor- ¿Quién… es… este?

Eli: Su… su nombre… es…

Víctor: Víctor, mi nombre es Víctor, gusto en conocerte

Eli: Ya… sabes… no hagas… eso otra… vez

Kord: ¿Qué… qué no… haga qué?

Víctor: Eli, será mejor que te recuestes un poco- dice en tono de burla

Eli: -se recuesta- Si… como… digas… Doctor…

Víctor: Jajaja, Oigan alguno de ustedes puede decirme ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?

Kord: Fue… Twist… disparó una… Negashade Malvada- al terminar de decir eso siente un fuerte dolor en su pecho

Víctor: (¿Twist? No había oído ese nombre en años)- pensó

Trixie, Eli: ¡Kord!- de repente también lo sienten

Eli: ¡Ahhh!... No… puedo… moverme… Víctor…

Víctor: ¿Negashade Malvada? Oh esto es malo, tendré que buscar esa Negashade y fusionarla con una Boon Doc, la Negashade para que el humo salga de sus cuerpos y la Boon Doc para curarlos

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Nuevo Lanzador –segunda parte-

Eli: ¿Co… noces de la… fusión?... ¿Una… Boon Doc? Tengo… una… Doc -dice mientras Doc sale de su mochila

Víctor: Entonces solo me resta encontrar a esa Negashade y una lanzadora

Eli: Usa… esta…no… - se desmaya

Trixie: Eli…- también se desmaya

Kord: Hazlo… rápido… (Pronto no ha reaccionado quizás esté peor) pensó

Víctor se marcha en busca de la Negashade de Twist y fue a Cost Vain para ver si seguía allí

Víctor: ¡Twist!- grita, ¿Dónde estará? ¡Twist!

Twist aparece

Twist: Vaya, vaya, vaya, hola viejo amigo

Víctor: No me digas amigo, confiaba en ti y me traicionaste, ¿Por qué eres tan malo?

Twist: ¿Que por qué? Tú sabes, estuvimos juntos aquí en Cost Vain, cuando era la terrible caverna prisión, nos torturaban, nadie nos daba una mano, ¿Preguntas por qué? Porque yo quiero poder

Víctor: Si, así era Cost Vain, una caverna prisión, pero era o es nuestra caverna natal, y ahora ha cambiado, ya no es la caverna prisión que era antes

Twist: Si me di cuenta, es terrible que haya cambiado, después de todo solo vine aquí para vengarme de todos aquellos que me hicieron sufrir

Víctor: No voy a permitírtelo

Twist: También tú has cambiado, eras un ladrón, mentiroso y traicionero como yo, ¿Qué te pasó? Eras el único en quien confiaba

Víctor: Eso fue antes, ya soy otro… ¿Dónde está la babosa Negashade Malvada?- dice mientras le apuntaba

Twist: ¿Negashade? ¿Para qué querrías- se interrumpe- Oh, para curar a la ¿¡Banda de Shane!?

Víctor: ¿Cómo lo- Ehh, no sé de qué hablas

Twist: Entonces es para eso, pues adivina que, viejo amigo, tendrás que derrotarme para eso, y no creo que lo hagas porque también soy otro, ¡No permitiré que salves a la Banda de Shane!- dice mientras dispara a Loki, aparecen seis hologramas de Twist

Víctor: No hagas esto, Twist, ¿Por qué quieres dejarlos morir? ¿Por venganza?

Twist: Ya lo dijiste, Hallways

**En la mente de Twist, Dark Cloud volvía a tener el control…**

Dark Cloud: He regresado, ¿En qué líos te metiste, niño?

Twist: Es solo una vieja pelea entre nosotros, una pelea que terminaré ahora

Dark Cloud: No, espera, veo potencial en ese chico, en lugar de acabar con él, deberías volverlo un Dark Slave para que yo lo controle

Twist: ¿Y qué hay de la Banda de Shane? Yo les disparé una Negashade Malvada, por eso él está aquí, para salvarlos, déjame acabar esta vieja pelea

Dark Cloud: ¡Hablé!- dice molesto- Bien hecho lo de la Negashade, estarán muertos en tres horas, pero de este chico yo me encargo, ¡Hiciste suficiente! Ahora es mi turno

Twist: ¡Nadie me da órdenes! Y sigue siendo mi cuerpo

Dark Cloud: Y tenemos un trato- dice mientras retomaba el control de Twist- Y yo soy más poderoso

Twist: No, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ahhh!

Dark Cloud: No volverás a desafiarme otra vez, si yo quiero puedo terminar esto de una vez, pero tengo otros planes y necesito un cuerpo

**De regreso con Víctor…**

Twist cambió a Dark Cloud (Su voz, su apariencia)

Twist/Dark Cloud: Hola, tú debes ser Víctor

Víctor: Wow, pero ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué tu voz y tu apariencia cambiaron de ese modo?

Twist/Dark Cloud: Porque ahora no soy Twist, soy Dark Cloud

Víctor: Dark Cloud- dice asombrado- Ya había oído ese nombre, creador del agua oscura, traidor indiscutible, primer flagelo

Twist/Dark Cloud: ¡Ja-ja-ja! Qué divertido, me alegra ver que mi reputación es leyenda, ¿Qué tal si me dices algo sobre ti? Debo saber a quién quiero y voy a controlar

Víctor: ¿Controlarme? ¡Nunca!- Víctor vió su reloj- (Estoy perdiendo tiempo, la Banda de Shane está muy mal y yo aquí discutiendo con este loco)

Twist/Dark Cloud: Qué ofensa, yo no estoy loco

Víctor: ¿Pero qué rayos?

Twist/Dark Cloud: Si, puedo leer tu mente, Hallways, quieres ayudar a la Banda de Shane del malestar Humo Negro de la Negashade, eso es ahora, pero que tal antes cuando eran solo tú y Twist, tienes un pasado comprometedor, un pasado del que has estado huyendo, tratando de olvidar, mira la hora, el malestar empeora a cada instante, pronto, no habrá nada que pueda salvarlos

Víctor: ¡No! No lo permitiré- dice mientras le apunta

Twist/Dark Cloud: ¿Y crees que puedes vencerme?

Víctor: Al menos lo intentaré

Twist/Dark Cloud: Será en vano

Víctor: Correré el riesgo

Twist/Dark Cloud: Umm… hagamos algo ¿Quieres? Te doy la Negashade, salvas a la Banda de Shane y luego vas a la fortaleza y te dejas controlar por mí, te haces mi Dark Slave, así liberaré a tu viejo amigo Twist, o, podría acabar con este inútil Twist en este mismo instante, destruirlo desde su mente, no te doy nada y la Banda de Shane que se asfixie con el malestar Humo Negro… Decide

Víctor: ¿Por qué confiaría en ti?

Twist/Dark Cloud: ¿Acaso tienes una mejor opción? Yo creo que no

Víctor: Bien yo… lo haré

Twist/Dark Cloud: Bien, aquí tienes la Negashade, te estaré esperando en la fortaleza, mi nuevo lanzador oscuro ¡Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja!- desaparece

Víctor regresa con la Banda, estaban paralizados, tenían ojeras negras, el fondo de sus ojos en lugar de ser blanco era rojo, les costaba respirar, estaban muy débiles, pero Víctor tomó a Doc, la lanzadora de Eli y la Negashade malvada e hizo la fusión, aunque duraría un poco para que hiciera efecto

Víctor: ¿Está funcionando?- dice mientras ve a Doc, aunque Doc está un poco triste, pero luego se pone feliz y asciende con la cabeza

Eli: -abre los ojos un poco y toce - ¿Qué?- abre los ojos completamente y se pone de pie- ¡Víctor, lo lograste!

Trixie: Ahh - toce un poco- Diría que, no me gusta estar enferma- dice mientras se pone de pie

Eli: ¡Trixie!

Víctor: Si, lo logré

Kord: -bosteza- Mirándole el lado amable- se pone de pie- descansamos un poco, aunque tengo mucha hambre

Eli: ¡Kord!... Esperen ¿Qué hay de Pronto?

Todos voltean a ver a Pronto, estaba acostado, no se movía, ni hacia nada

Kord: ¿Pronto?

Eli: Ey, amigo

Trixie: Debería reaccionar, ¿Qué sucede?

Víctor: Parece que es tarde para él

Kord: ¡No, amiguito!

Todos bajan la cabeza, Kord desesperado, Eli solo bajaba la cabeza y abrasaba a Trixie, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Eli

Víctor: Lo lamento mucho, pero parece que su amigo topoide no resistió y- se interrumpe al oír un ronquido y todos levantan la cabeza y voltean a ver a Pronto

Kord: ¡¿Solo está DORMIDO?!

Eli, Trixie, Kord: ¡PRONTO!- dicen un poco furiosos

Pronto: ¡AHH!- se levanta- ¿Oigan que acaso alguien no puede dormir en paz?

Kord: ¡Por favor! Está bien

Pronto: ¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo?

Trixie: Creímos que estabas muerto

Pronto: Uuyy, Pronto el magnífico, ¿Muerto? ¡Ja! Pero si Pronto está bien, y de hecho, no me había sentido mejor

Eli: Nos alegra que estés bien

Pronto: Ahh, sí, pero, ¿Quién es ese?

Kord: El Lanzador que nos salvó

Trixie: Víctor Hallways

Víctor: Ahh, no fue nada, en serio

Eli: Excepto que si fue algo, salvaste nuestras vidas

Kord: Sin tu ayuda no estaríamos aquí en este momento

Víctor: Bien, fue un placer… Supongo que ahora se irán

Eli: Si,… ¿Tienes a dónde ir? ¿O algo importante que hacer?

Víctor: No… ¿Por qué?

Eli: Porque en ese caso ¿Qué te parece venir con nosotros? Claro si puedo confiar en ti

Víctor: No, lo siento, no iré con ustedes, tengo un pasado del que intento huir, pero ahora me doy cuenta que debo enfrentarlo, porque cada día siento que persigue y no puedo huir para siempre… Lo lamento

Eli: Oh,… Bueno, gracias de todos modos

Víctor: No, gracias a ti, a ustedes-dice mientras le daba su mano en señal de amistad, Eli la acepta

Kord: ¿Cuándo te veremos otra vez?

Víctor: No lo sé, pero, si hay problemas, estaré ahí para ayudarles

La Banda de Shane se marcha y en cuanto se va, Víctor toma rumbo a la fortaleza, era un chico noble, siempre cumplía lo que prometía. Allá lo esperaba Twist/Dark Cloud

Twist/Dark Cloud: Ah, el invitado de honor llegó

Víctor: Ahj, no molestes Dark Cloud, en primer lugar no sé por qué hago esto, Twist es un villano y eso fue lo que decidió, sin mencionar que él me disparó y dejó de ser mi amigo, debo estar loco

Twist/Dark Cloud: ¡Jajaja! Sí, pero de todos modos mírate aquí, dando tu vida, mente y cuerpo por tu ex-amigo, ¡Qué tierno! Pero ya, terminemos con esto-dice mientras se volvía humo, salía del cuerpo de Twist y se metía en el de Víctor, cuando todo termina, Twist vuelve a ser normal y toda su maldad parecía irse con Dark Cloud hacia Víctor, quien después cambia a la forma oscura de Dark Cloud

Twist: Ahh-dice mareado y con jaqueca- ¿Volví a ser yo? Volví-se interrumpe cuando ve a Víctor cambiado-¡Víctor! ¿Qué hiciste?

Víctor/Dark Cloud: ¡JAJAJA! Me siento más fuerte, debí escoger este cuerpo desde el principio

Twist: ¿Qué le hiciste a Víctor, Dark Cloud?

Víctor: ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te importa? Después que querías acabar con él, después de que lo despreciaste, ¡JA! Ahora ya es muy tarde

Twist: Víctor, lo siento, no quería hacerte esto

Víctor/Dark Cloud: Ahh, qué lindo, lástima que él no pueda oírte, ya que está bajo mi control

Twist baja la cabeza con remordimiento

Víctor/Dark Cloud: Bien, si aún te queda algo de dignidad o sentimientos, ¡Lárgate!

Twist se marcha, sin honor, se va como un nómada, sin rumbo, sin tener idea de a dónde ir, mientras Dark Cloud tenía planes para destruir a Slugterra y la Banda de Shane con el cuerpo de Víctor

En el camino Twist recuerda todas las terribles cosas que hiso y derrama lágrimas al ver que hiso cosas tan malas, pero entre esos recuerdos, recuerda cuando estaba en el refugio Shane con el resto de la Banda, antes de traicionarlos, vio que traicionarlos era lo peor que había hecho, porque con ellos tenía un hogar y una familia, así que decidió ir al refugio a disculparse

(¿De dónde salió esa bondad?) Al parecer, cuando Dark Cloud salió de su cuerpo, se llevó sus avaricias, sus ambiciones, su deseo de venganza

Twist llega al refugio y toca la puerta

Eli: ¿Quién podrá ser?

Trixie: Quizá Víctor lo reconsideró

Pronto: Pronto abrirá la puerta

Cuando Pronto abre la puerta se sorprende de ver a Twist, Twist lo saluda con una sonrisa de agrado, pero Pronto no hace lo mismo, Pronto le dispara una Carnero que lo tumba y lo deja en el suelo

Pronto: ¡Es Twist!

Todos corren en señal de alerta cogen sus armas, las cargan y le apuntan

Twist: ¡Ouch! Oigan ¿Por qué tanta agresividad?

Eli: ¿Para qué viniste aquí?-dice enojado y con un tono de voz intimidante

Twist: Ah,-se pone de pie-Te lo diré solo no me hables con ese tono de voz-dice mientras casi se ponía a llorar, Eli solo veía, aunque no le creía

Eli: -baja un poco la voz- Bien, ¿Qué quieres?-dice mientras le apuntaba

Twist: Yo vine… A disculparme

Eli, Trixie, Kord, Pronto: ¿Disculparte? Sí, claro…

Twist: No, hablo en serio, no tengo a dónde ir, no tengo familia, ustedes son lo más cercano que he tenido

Eli: Así fue, y decidiste traicionarnos, mentirnos, ¿Cuál es tu plan? Yo no voy a confiar en ti Twist, no otra vez

Twist se deprime

Twist: Bien, entendí, y si no me quieren aquí, yo… No molestaré más-dice mientras bajaba la cabeza, casi derramando lágrimas y se volteaba- Lamento haber interrumpido

Cuando dijo eso, Eli lo miró a los ojos y supo que estaba diciendo la verdad (Los ojos son la puerta del alma)

Eli: No, Twist espera

Trixie, Kord, Pronto: ¿Qué?

Eli: Puedes venir- al decir eso todos lo miraron sorprendidos, incluso Berpy

Twist: ¿De verdad?-dice mientras mostraba una sonrisa y se acercaba al Shane

Eli: Si, pero una sola cosa, si no es cierto, márchate ahora

Twist: Gracias, Eli, por perdonarme-dice mientras bajaba la cabeza frente al Shane en señal de respeto- Sé que realmente no merezco que me perdones, eres realmente un chico bondadoso

Twist entró en el refugio, mientras lo demás discutían con Eli por haber dejado que Twist entrara

Kord: ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Confías en Twist otra vez?

Pronto: Hasta Pronto sabe que esto es un error, sabemos en qué terminó la última vez que confiamos en él, se va a repetir la misma historia dos veces

Trixie: Muy bien tranquilos chicos, Eli, ellos tienen razón, no podemos confiar en él

Eli: Lo sé, lo sé, ni siquiera yo tengo idea de lo que hago, y sé que esto no terminará bien, pero hay algo que me llama la atención, es algo dentro de mí, algo diferente en Twist, es como si, como si hubiera cambiado… Bueno ¿Confían en mi o no?

Kord y Pronto no dicen nada y entran al refugio, Berpy los sigue

Eli: ¿Tú también Berpy

Berpy: -pone una cara de decepción- Squie Squiqui, Squir Squis (Lo lamento, Eli, no confío en él)

Eli: ¿Trix?

Trixie: Ah… Eli yo confío en ti, pero no confío en él, y sé que él va a terminar traicionándonos otra vez, pero si crees que ha cambiado, solo por ti yo voy a arriesgarme a hacerlo

Eli: Gracias Trix

Entran al refugio y cuando entran ven a Twist viendo el cuadro de Eli con su padre

Twist: Saben, a juzgar por lo que es Eli ahora, yo diría que Will Shane fue un gran padre

Eli: Lo fue, pero lo perdí por culpa de un hombre, un hombre a quien tu decidiste seguir

Twist: Y ahora me doy cuenta de que fue un error, Blakk tomó un camino oscuro y ahora está pagando, está solo lejos de aquí o quizá ya no exista, y pensar que yo quería ser como el, pero ahora veo que su camino solo destruye todo aquello que tiene bondad y luz

Kord: Si, ¿Cuándo ensayaste ese diálogo?- Eli le da un codazo

Twist: ¿Qué?

Kord: Que ¿Cuándo comiste algo?

Twist: Oh, no he comido nada, ¿Por?

Pronto: Podríamos cocinarte si quieres- Trixie le da un codazo

Twist: ¿Disculpa?

Pronto: Que podríamos cocinar res si quieres

Twist: Sería delicioso, pero no tienen que tomar tantas molestias por mi

Eli: Oh no, no sería una molestia tú eres el invitado aquí ¿No es así?

Kord, Pronto: Ah no, no lo sería… Ah ja, sí, eso creo

Twist: Aw, gracias, si quieren yo también podría ayudar en la cocina

Pronto: Mejor, tú cocina para ver qué tan buen cocinero eres

Eli: ¡Pronto!

Twist: Ok, yo cocinaré

Twist se va a la cocina a preparar la comida, mientras los demás, bueno, Kord y Pronto, aún no están convencidos del extraño cambio de Twist

Kord, Pronto: No creo que haya cambiado chicos

Eli: Yo tampoco estoy cien por ciento convencido de su cambio, pero lo pongo a prueba para ver si es cierto y parece haber cambiado en serio

Kord y Pronto solo miran con rostros de enojo y desilusión

Trixie: Vamos chicos, denle una solo oportunidad, todos merecemos una

Ellos bajan la cabeza y los miran

Eli, Trixie: ¿Podrían?

Kord: Ah, bueno está bien

Pronto: Ok

Twist: ¡Listo! La cena está servida

Cuando Twist trae la comida es un gran bufet, aperitivos deliciosos y caseros

Eli: ¡Wow, está genial Twist! , vaya creí que nunca diría eso

Trixie: ¡Deberían probar esto!

Pronto toma un poco y se lo da a su babosa

Pronto: (Come tu primero, así veré si está envenenado) pensó, pero cuando la babosa lo probó dio un salto de alegría

Twist: Vaya que bueno eres con tus babosas si le das el primer bocado de tu comida, sí que eres un muy buen lanzador

Eli: Hablando de babosas, Berpy- él está de espaldas- Ven aquí prueba esto

Berpy voltea la cara, suena su estómago, así que no tiene de otra

Eli: Anda, aunque sea solo un mordisco

Berpy ve la comida, le da un pequeño bocadito y cuando lo prueba ve que está delicioso, así que se lo come completo

Eli: ¡Jajaja! Y no querías, ¿Verdad?

Berpy: ¡Squiee Squiis Squirs Squieequis! (¡Vengan todos esto está delicioso!)

Todas las babosas van se colocan a los hombros, la cabeza, en frente de Eli, todos querían probar

Eli: ¡Jajaja! ¡Chicos, cuidado! ¡Hay suficiente para todos! ¡Jajaja!

Luego que todos terminan de comer, Twist lo ve feliz con sus babosas y voltea a ver a las de él y ve que todas son malvadas y decide cambiarlas

Twist: Oye, Eli ¿Me harías un gran favor?

Eli: ¿Cuál?

Twist: ¿Tienes una sanadora, cierto? Porque quería que devolvieras estos monstruos a lo que eran antes, ¿Podrías?

Eli: Será un placer, Doc

Doc se coloca en frente, usa sus poderes y cura a todas las babosas de Twist, incluyendo a Loki

Twist ve nuevamente sus babosas, y éstas están felices, voltea a ver a Loki en su hombro y está cambiado y se ve feliz como una babosa normal

Twist: Gracias

Kord y Pronto lo ven y se arrepienten de no haber creído en él y en Eli

Kord: Oye, creo que juzgamos mal a Twist-susurró

Pronto: Si, quizá haya cambiado después de todo, deberías disculparte

Kord: ¿Yo? Pero si tú estabas conmigo

Pronto: Pero Pronto no lo juzgó, solo dijo que no confiaba en él, y tú acabas de decirlo, tú iniciaste y yo estaba contigo, estaba, pasado

Kord: Pero, ahj, solo me disculparé

Twist: Hola amiguitos, tanto tiempo sin verlos así

Kord: Oye ¿Terminaste de hablar con tus babosas?

Twist: Ah, hola Kord, si

Kord: Bien yo solo vine a agradecerte y decirte que al principio no creía en ti, pero demostraste que has cambiado y que eres alguien nuevo, ¡Ahh, ven aquí!-dice mientras lo abrasaba

Twist: De… nada, amigo, pero me lastimas

Kord: Oh, lo siento

Twist: ¿Siempre es así?

Eli: Todo el tiempo

Trixie se acerca

Trixie: Ah, ¿Kord disculpándose? Ya era hora

Kord: ¡Oye!

Eli: ¡Jajaja! Oye Trix, tienes algo en los labios-dice mientras se acercaba a ella y sonreía

Trixie: ¿De veras? ¿Dónde?

Eli: Ahí-dice mientras la besaba y ella respondió al beso

Twist: Wow, ¿Ellos dos…?

Kord: Si

Se separan

Trixie: Creí que en serio tenía algo

Eli: Lo tenías, eran mis labios- dice mientras sonreía

Trixie: Siempre me atrapas con eso-dice mientras sonreía

Pronto se incluyó en la conversación

Pronto: Bueno, ¡Bienvenido Twist!

Twist voltea, confundido, a ver a los demás

Kord: Se está disculpando porque él tampoco confiaba en ti

Twist: Oh, ¿Y debo decir gracias u ok?

Pronto: Solo, olvídalo

**Mientras en la fortaleza, en la mente de Víctor…**

Víctor: ¿Para qué me quieres?

Dark Cloud: Necesito un cuerpo para manifestar mi maldad- dice mientras trataba de controlarlo por completo- ¡Ahj! ¡Deja de resistir!

Víctor: No, esto es demasiado

Dark Cloud: No lo será cuando te hayas acostumbrado al dolor y la oscuridad

Víctor: ¡Ahh! ¡NOO!

Continuará…


End file.
